The Son of Death: A Truly Symmetrical Zanpakuto
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: What if Ichigo was the son of Death himself? And what if his zanpakuto had an obsession with symmetry? It's all insanity for this orange haired teen as he becomes the most powerful Shinigami in existence.
1. Birth of Death

The Son of Death

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. Soul Eater and all related characters belong to Atsushi Ōkubo

Chapter 1: Birth of Death

It was nighttime, as a 15 year old boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes stared down a large fish like being with a white bone like mask. This being was a Hollow. Hollow's were a race of creatures which were born from human souls who, for various reasons, did not cross over to the realm known as Soul Society after their death and stayed in the human world for too long. They were corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devoured the souls of both living and deceased humans. The boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was unique in the fact that he could see spirits, like the Hollow before him. This was due to his high spiritual pressure or reiatsu. The Hollow had attacked him because of this, using his younger sister as bait to lure him out.

Fortunately a Shinigami, who was a rather short young woman, appeared and attempted to fight off the Hollow. Shinigami were beings who for all intents and purposes served as Grim Reaper's of sorts, ferrying souls to the afterlife of Soul Society or to the Underworld if they had committed terrible acts in life. Unfortunately the Hollow landed an critical blow, and severely injured the Shinigami. After a weighing the options, the Shinigami decided to transfer he powers to Ichigo in order to kill the Hollow. There was only a 50/50 chance Ichigo would survive, but he was willing to risk it. For the transfer to work, she had to stab him with her sword.

"Give me the sword Shinigami." The orange haired boy said.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." The Shinigami said. Ichigo grabbed the blade as he said,

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia then pushed her blade into the boy and a flash of light erupted as the Hollow charged. But as the monster got close, a loud bang was heard and it's arm was shot clean off. The Hollow turned to see Ichigo standing before him, but he was dressed differently. The orange headed teen now wore a black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles were placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical with at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attached to the jacket, and four small rectangles ran along the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rested under his collar which seemed to act as a tie. In his hands were two revolver pistols, which looked to be 44 magnum's. Ichigo held the pistols toward the Hollow and said,

"Time to give you a few more holes you Hollow scum!" The orange haired teen then began to fire away at the creature like a trigger-happy madman, the bullets a purple energy. Soon the Hollow looked like Swiss cheese, as it fell over and dissolved. Ichigo holstered the guns in two shoulder holsters and turned to Rukia and said,

"I could get used to this!"

**FAST FORWARD 2 MONTHS**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Ichigo had been given the powers of a Shinigami. He had become a Subsitute Shinigami, and in that time had run into some interesting things. He had met Uryu Ishida, the last of a race known as the Quincy who hates Shinigami, his friends Chad and Orihime had gained spiritual powers of their own. In all that time, Ichigo for the first time in a long while felt happy. Sure he was missing a little school and somewhat alienating the rest of his friends that didn't know about his Shinigami activities, but he had never felt better. The orange haired Reaper almost felt that he was born to do this. However all good things must come to an end. It turned out that when Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, she had broken the law of the Shinigami. Two powerful Shinigami came to take her away. Ichigo put up a good fight to be sure, shooting away with his guns. The Shinigami didn't really expect gunplay, but their surprise faded and Ichigo was defeated as he had his powers taken. Ichigo could only watch shocked from his grounded position, as Rukia Kuchiki, a person who he trusted, protected and cared for, turned her small back on him with out so much as a second thought towards him or his blooded broken form.<p>

And it hurt him, it hurt him deep, she had seen parts of his life no one outside of his family had, and she was leaving him, with two deep holes in-bedded with in his body and soul, and she wasn't even going to say goodbye to him he released as he attempted to rise his drenched body from the cold red road. He didn't want her to leave, not with those people or anyone else for that matter. He just had to reach out and grab the shell that encased her, pull her back to him and away from the gate of golden light that burned his hazel eyes, he almost had her almost, just a little more and she would be herself.I chigo never saw the petite foot come crashing down on his outstretched hand. But he deferentially knew, that she had broken something at that moment. He didn't need to hear the sicking crunch to know this, no he had felt it the pain that had raced up his body, and not just from his now disfigured hand.

"Rukia" Ichigo softly begged at the now somewhat blurry figure of his friend, hoping to get a response. He felt more than saw her reply, and this time nothing could stop the scream of pain as Rukia's shoe, twisted as she did to look down at him. He knew instantly that she was crying, his sister Yuzu cried enough for him to recognise the symptoms even without his eyesight, he could sense them, he didn't know how but he just could. Her voice merely echoed that thought.

"Don't move, don't try to follow me." Her words while harsh, spoke of a deep hidden pain.

"Conserve your energy and try to linger in this world a little longer." She continued, tears falling from her eyes. And with that she turned, carefully removing her foot from his crippled hand as she did so and slowly began her walk towards the door, the door that shone with warmth and a continued light.

"Rukia" Ichigo yet again begged, only for his face to hit the ground bellow, and a further part of himself smash.

"Your one stubborn idiot you know that right?" Ichigo growled into the tarmac as he recognised the voice, it was the red head, Renji Abarai.

"Stop making so much noise and die quietly." The ponytailed man said.

"Like I'll die yet!" Ichigo responded in with a snort.

"Really? Because looking at the roads change of colour you only have half an hour left." The dark haired one said, clearly not caring for the boy's condition.

"You may yet live, so be quite now." Rukia said, trying to comfort the orange haired teen if just a little though she kept her voice cold. Ichigo winced at her cold dead tone, it sounded so much like her brother's.

"Live your life and survive, do not follow me, for if you do...I'll never forgive you." And with that said Rukia left through the blinding portal, with her two comrades, to face her fate in the other-world. The gate slowly shut, taking Rukia to the other side away from him, and with it a little bit of himself. Ichigo then passed out.

* * *

><p>The next thing Ichigo knew, a bright light shined down on his face, causing him to groan. He was glad that he was alive, at least he hoped he was anyway, though that light was just annoying. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, and saw that he was in a blue room with moving clouds on the walls. At first he thought he was outside, but he didn't feel the sun's warmth or the wind blowing. He could move so that meant he wasn't paralyzed. Ichigo slowly got up and looked around and suddenly came face to face with his father.<p>

"DAD! What the hell do you think you're doing? And where the hell are we?" Ichigo yelled at his father. He then noticed that his father didn't try to attack him or make a comeback. Instead, Isshin just looked at his son with a solemn expression.

"I'm truly sorry Ichigo, I wish it had never come to this." Isshin said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked his father, being completely clueless as to what was going on. Suddenly Isshin became covered in a black mist and transformed into a large black cloaked figure with the same skull emblem Ichigo had for a tie, the only difference was that this skull acted as a mask.

"You see son, I am...Death." The figure said, starting in his father's voice then changing into a more high-pitched voice. Ichigo looked at the Grim Reaper-like creature that his father had transformed into, and slowly went over what it said in his head.

"Y-you're D-Death?" Ichigo stuttered out in shock. The figure nodded, and Ichigo passed out yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Truth of Death

The Son of Death

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. Soul Eater and all related characters belong to Atsushi Ōkubo

Chapter 2: Truth of Death

It was an hour later before Ichigo woke up again. He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to be met with a skull mask looming over his face which made his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ichigo yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry, but it's just that you looked so peaceful it made me think back to when you where in diapers. Ah, memories!" Death replied, with an air of nostalgia in his voice. Ichigo disregarded the comment and turned his back toward Death as he said said,

"Okay, how do I know you aren't some sick Hollow?" The orange haired teen waited for a response, but instead he heard Death yell,

"REAPER CHOP!" Suddenly Ichigo felt something hit the back of his head followed by him crashing into the floor.

"_Never let your guard down_!" Death said in a sing-song tone. Ichigo slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head and said,

"Okay, you ARE my Dad." The legendary Reaper chuckled and said,

"Of course I am! Now I'm sure you're wondering how I got together with your mother." Ichigo still nursing his aching head thought for a moment. He hadn't been thinking about that, but it was a question worth asking.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo said, wanting to know why his father was the Grim Reaper himself.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." Death said in a jovial manner. A tic mark formed on the teen's forehead as he yelled,

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK?" The black clad figure simply chuckled and replied,

"Just wanted to see your reaction. Now that I've had my fun, we can get down to business." Death said as he looked Ichigo in the eye.

"What business?" The orange haired teen questioned, slightly unnerved by the Reaper's gaze.

"Why rescuing Rukia of course!" Death said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ichigo wondered how he could have known Rukia was taken, but then again he WAS the living personification of death so Ichigo decided not to question it any further.

"Yeah well she didn't sound like she wanted to be rescued." Ichigo said in a sigh.

"REAPER CHOP!" Death yelled as Ichigo was yet again struck behind the head and crashed down into the floor, this time some blood coming from his head.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo yelled as he noticed that he was no longer bleeding for some reason.

"Since you're my son, you can heal at an amazing rate compared to Shinigami or Hollows." Death said, answering his son's unspoken question. Death then went over to a large mirror and showed the scene that Ichigo had been a party to. Ichigo was about to ask why his father was showing him this, when he noticed the view began to focus on Rukia. Ichigo saw the tears in her eyes, something he at the time hadn't been able to see in his dazed state.

"She only told you that so you wouldn't go after her, but she didn't mean a word. Well except the last part, but with what I have in mind you dying trying to rescue her won't be a problem." Death said as Ichigo took his gaze off the mirror and toward his father.

"What do you mean 'Die trying to rescue her?' can't you make it so I can't die at all?" Ichigo asked. To be fair this was a valid question, but it was one that wounded Death deeply.

"If I could make someone immortal, your mother would still be here." Death replied in a somber voice that surprised his son. Ichigo regretted asking that as Death moved over to his son and said,

"I'm the living personification of death and as long I'm around, no matter how far away I am, people will still die. Why do you think I run the clinic?" Ichigo shook his head, as he really didn't know why Death himself would bother being a doctor.

"It's help make sure someone stays alive for as long as they can." The Reaper replied. Ichigo understood, and for the first time in his life he could say that he was actually proud of his father.

"Now that we've taken care of that, we can get to training!" Death said in his usual jovial manner. Ichigo was surprised at how he could go from serious to his goofy self in two seconds.

"What do you mean training? Why can't you just go to Soul Society and tell those Shinigami to let her go?" Ichigo asked in a demanding tone. Death rubbed the back of his head with a large white and somewhat cartoon-like hand as he said,

"Well I did create the Shinigami a few eons ago, but they eventually rebelled against me. I didn't see any need to fight them since I could handle them no problem, so I decided that they could run themselves and I gave my word not to return, and I never go back on my word." Ichigo didn't like it, but he decided that he'd like to get payback on that Byakuya guy.

"Alright, let's get started." Ichigo said, eager to get it over with. Death chuckled as he said,

"When I'm done, you'll be the most powerful Shinigami ever to walk the Soul Society!" Ichigo smirked, but a though came to his mind.

"What about Karin and Yuzu? Won't they get worried about where we are?" Ichigo asked. Death simply replied,

"In this room time is slowed down to a crawl. Three months in here is equal to three seconds out there. Also while you'll be very powerful when we're done, it might be a good idea to get some help. I suggest going to Urahara, he can help get you into Soul Society a lot more discretely than I can." Ichigo nodded as they began to train.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Invasion

The Son of Death

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. Soul Eater and all related characters belong to Atsushi Ōkubo

Chapter 3: Invasion

Ichigo Kurosaki stood atop a tower. He had made it into Soul Society and made it to where they were holding Rukia. Ichigo had gotten his friends from the world of the living to help in the rescue, and had even finagled a Shinigami medic by the name of Hanataro to help. The little medic had managed to get Rukia out of her cell, but was soon caught. The son of Death looked down from his perch and onto the bridge below. In the middle of the bridge, were two Captains, their haoris gave them away. Of the two, Ichigo instantly recognized Byakuya Kuchiki. The other one had waist length white hair, and had stopped Byakuya from trying to kill both Rukia and Hanataro.

Ichigo had seen enough as he raised his newly enhanced spiritual pressure so it slammed down on all of them, crushing Rukia and Hanataro. Byakuya and Rukia's eyes widened at the spiritual pressure, because it felt familiar to them, but stronger than ever before. It was a spiritual pressure they knew was extinguished nearly three weeks ago. The white-haired Captain nearly had a heart attack when he felt the spiritual pressure slam itself on him like several tons. It was easily beyond Captain level!

A shadowy figure flew high above the bridge, causing all on it to look up. Rukia saw the one man she was secretly in love with, despite the glare of the sun. Byakuya looked up with a frown as he saw the one man he believed should be dead. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki, still dressed in the black business suit he was last seen in, though the jacket was about six inches longer at the bottom, but something was different about him. He landed in between the two captains, right in front of Rukia and Hanataro.

The son of the Reaper landed gracefully with an air of power surrounding him. He had two pistols in his hands, but instead of revolvers they appeared to be semi-auto's. Ichigo's hair was also longer and he had three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head, and was now was now 6'1 causing both the Kuchikis to wonder what the hell happened to him. The white-haired captain looked at the boy wide-eyed as his appearance reminded him of his late Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Ichigo went over to see if Hanataro was alright, and to apologize for sending him into the proverbial lion's den. With that out of the way, moved himself to confront Byakuya.

"Rukia, I've come to get you out of here. So just hang tight 'til I beat your 'brother' into submission." Ichigo said, his voice slightly, and took a quick look at Rukia. She had her head down, fighting back the tears as she remembered the last time she saw Ichigo.

"I told you to stay behind Ichigo! I told you that I would never forgive if you came back for me!" Rukia shouted as she fought back her tears.

"Shut up." Ichigo simply said, causing Rukia to stare in disbelief at him.

"Whether you like or not, you're coming with me. Also I'm ignoring all of your opinions and suggestions so don't bother voicing them." Ichigo said, his voice usually calm and collected, but not without some edge to it.

"The rescuer should always listen to the rescuee!" Rukia angrily ranted, but was ignored.

"Why are you here boy, I thought I ended your shinigami career when I brought my sister back here." Byakuya said with his usual stoic facade and bored expression. He was still trying to figure out the enigma that was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo gave a small chuckle and smiled slightly as he said,

"Have you ever met Death?" This caused everyone to stiffen in shock.

"Have you ever seen Death's face? Felt his touch? Stared into his pitch black eyes?" Ichigo continued, doing a great job of making everyone think he was crazy.

"What are you babbling about? Are you trying to say that death gave you a second chance? Childish nonsense." Byakuya said as he drew his zanpakuto. Suddenly Ichigo burst into laughter, again making everyone present think he was insane.

"I'm not saying Death gave me a second chance, because that implies I died. No Death did so much more, and I have the power of Death on my side!" Ichigo said after he was finished laughing. Byakuya scoffed and said,

"And how does a pathetic ryoka gain the power of death?" Ichigo looked the other man square in the eye and replied,

"Quite simply actually. I'm his son." This caused everyone's eyes to nearly shoot of their heads, even Mr. Stoic himself Byakuya Kuchiki!

"My Father wasn't very happy when he found out what you were planning to do to Rukia, he's actually quite fond of her actually. Calls her his 'Third Daughter'." Ichigo said as he spun his pistols by the trigger guard. Byakuya was done listening to this perceived nonsense and charged at the orange haired reaper, who was still just idly spinning his guns. Suddenly three gunshots were heard. Everyone saw that Ichigo was now holding his pistols sideways, and toward Byakuya. Byakuya froze as his kenseikan broke apart, and his zanpakuto was out of his now bleeding hands.

"Now tell me. Do you really want to try and fight me? Please say yes." Ichigo said, giving a sly smirk. Suddenly Yoruichi appeared. Ichigo turned to the dark skinned woman and said,

"Get Rukia out of here. Me and her big bro got a little catching up to do." Yoruichi picked up Rukia as she said,

"Are you sure you want to do this Ichigo?" The orange haired reaper simply said,

"Hell yes." Byakuya retrieved his zanpakuto and glared at Ichigo.

"You'll regret fighting this battle boy." Ichigo simply chuckled and readied his guns as he said,

"Not as much as you will."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Death VS Petals

The Son of Death

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. Soul Eater and all related characters belong to Atsushi Ōkubo

Chapter 4: Death VS Petals

The two combatants stood opposite each other. They stared each other down, Byakuya glaring and Ichigo just giving a cocky smile.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his sword began to dissolve into thousands of flower petals. Ichigo chuckled and quickly opened fire at the Captain, but much to surprise the flower petals moved to shield him. It made little difference as Ichigo's Spirit Bullets plowed through the petals and struck Byakuya in the both shoulders and in his left forearm. The head of the Kuchiki clan growled in pain as Ichigo jumped onto the railing of the bridge and said,

"How about we take this somewhere a little more interesting?" The orange-haired reaper then leaped down to the ground below, a 100 story drop. Ichigo landed then disappeared and then reappeared a few miles away, leaving a trail of his reiatsu for Byakuya to follow. Byakuya was barely holding in his anger as he Shunpoed after his opponent.

* * *

><p>Byakuya followed Ichigo to a forest. The Captain was wary and moved with caution.<p>

"Feeling nervous?" Ichigo's voice called out, seemingly from all directions. Byakuya actually was getting nervous, as he couldn't find Ichigo's reiatsu signature anymore. A twig snapped, and Byakuya sent his flower petals toward a bush and shredded it to pieces.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's understandable. I mean after all, you are facing someone about a million times stronger than you." Ichigo's voice called out again. Byakuya was still unable to find the teen, and was also getting angry at how he was being toyed with.

"Come out. You wanted to fight, so let me kill you and get it over with." Byakuya said as he continued to search for orange-haired reaper.

"Slow down, you haven't even seen my Bankai yet. Can't have much fun with The Kid still being in Shikai." Ichigo said as he suddenly appeared behind Byakuya and blasted his reiatsu, doing a good job of knocking the Captain down. Byakuya got up and glared as he said,

"I believe that you have Shikai as you're zanpakuto has changed, but Bakai takes years to master." Ichigo laughed and replied,

"Years? It took me a total of three months. You wouldn't believe how much The Kid goes on and on about symmetry, the first month of training with him I had to learn to stand perfectly symmetrical!" Byakuya kept his face emotionless, but mentally sweat drop at this tidbit of information.

"Anyway, I'll show you a Bankai I just know you'll love!" Ichigo said as he twirled his guns and them up in the air and caught them, holding them upside down with his pinkies on the triggers.

"Bankai." Ichigo said as an eruption of black and red energy filled the area, kicking up large amounts of dust. Ichigo stepped out of the dusty area. He basically looked the same, but his pistol had changed into large cannons that covered much of Ichigo's forearms with the same skull symbol on them that he had as a tie. Black rods had also appeared on the back of Ichigo's arms. The orange-haired reaper simply said,

"Death The Kid." Naming his Bankai form. Byakuya simply scoffed and replied,

"From your talk I was expecting more." Ichigo chuckled and said,

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." The orange-haired reaper then quickly pointed one of the cannons at the head of the Kuchiki clan and shouted,

"DEATH CANNON!" And a gigantic blast of red and black energy fired out of the cannon. The attack came with such speed that Byakuya couldn't dodge and took the attack head on. The entire area where Ichigo had aimed his attack at was totally demolished, miles of trees were destroyed and a large trench laid before him. Ichigo walked up to the start of the trench and saw one unconscious and heavily bleeding Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo reverted his Death The Kid back to Shikai, as he looked down at the Captain.

"Just be glad I didn't use Death Cannon at full power." Ichigo said as every other Captain of the Seireitei, even Head-Captain Yamamoto, and Lieutenant appeared behind him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you and your allies are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against the Soul Society." Yamamoto ordered the young reaper. Ichigo holstered his guns and then reached into his jacket. He pulled out a piece of paper and said,

"I'm sure you remember the contract the Seireitei signed with my Father?" The other Captains looked to each other, obviously confused, but Yamamoto knew exactly what Ichigo was talking about.

_"_The_ Seireitei shall govern themselves, on the condition that Death be allowed to reverse any action taken by the Seireitei should it displease him. Also any and all agents of Death are above the laws of the Soul Society and have diplomatic immunity." _Ichigo read, earning many shocked looks.

"My friends and I are all agents of Death, which means you have no authority as far as we're concerned. And, as I told Laughing Boy here, my Father isn't at all pleased with the order to execute Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto growled as he said,

"Very well. The execution of Rukia Kuchiki is rescinded." Ichigo just smirked in victory, as Captain Soifon suddenly said,

"Are we really going to be threatened by this child?" Yamamoto simply replied,

"He is not only an agent of Death, but he is also Death's son, we have no choice but to comply." Ichigo turned to look back down at Byakuya and said,

"Better get him to a doctor." Suddenly one Captain Retsu Unohana appeared next to Byakuya and began to treat him.

"I suppose since you're mission is complete, you'll be leaving the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked, really hoping that Ichigo would do just that. The son of Death stretched his arms before putting his hands in his pockets as he thought.

"Nah, I think I'll stay for the Summer." Ichigo said nonchalantly as the Captains began to sweat drop at this.

"My friends and I could use a guide to show us around, so..." Ichigo continued then began looking at the group of Shinigami and then noticed someone in the back, a rather tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder length and styled as two thin braids.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked the girl, pointing to her. Taken aback, the girl stuttered out,

"I-Isane K-Kotetsu, Lieutenant of t-the Fourth D-Division." Ichigo gave a smile and said,

"Well then, I'm sure you'll make a perfect guide. Now I don't know about you all, but I could use something to eat, so if Isane would show me to the nearest restaurant?" Isane just nodded rapidly and said,

"I know a place near here." Ichigo walked up to her, matching her height, and said,

"Well then, let's go get my friends and then get something to eat." The two then left, leaving the Captains and other Lieutentants in utter-shock.

"Well that happened." Captain Kyoraku said as he took out a bottle of sake and took a swig.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
